


Matchmaking 101

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Femslash, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Matchmaking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Matchmaking 101

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Hermione said, brushing what seemed to be invisible lint from Harry's shoulders.

"Those robes are just your colour," Ginny chimed in.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They're black, Gin."

"And Severus will love them," Hermione added with a nod of her head. "Makes the green of your eyes stand out."

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Who told you he was interested in me?"

"Millicent. She and Pansy are together now. Pansy heard it from Blaise who heard it from Draco," Hermione rattled off making Harry's head spin. "And you know how close Severus and Draco are."

"Not as close as Draco and Blaise are though." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Harry debated how he might be able to get out of this dinner date.

But if it was his one chance with Severus, he'd take it.

_Meanwhile..._

"Do not touch me again, Draco," Severus hissed.

"Just trying to make sure you're perfect," Draco said, stepping back, hands raised. "Longbottom says Potter's a bit nervous."

Severus snapped his head around. "When were you speaking to Longbottom?"

"Daphne has been seeing a lot of Lovegood, who is close to Longbottom's man of the month, Terry Boot." Draco picked up a hairbrush but Severus shot him a look and he set it back down.

"Wasn't Potter dating Boot?" Severus asked, his stomach tight.

Draco shook his head. "All rumours." He lowered his voice. "I have it on good authority that he's been holding out for you."

Severus regarded himself in the mirror and wondered how that could possibly be true but he knew Draco wouldn't lie to him. Not unless he was getting something out of the deal.

"If this is some sort of trick, so help me, Draco...."

_Later that night...._

"I suppose I owe Ginny and Hermione for setting us up," Harry said, arm slung over Severus's bare chest.

Severus sighed. "Draco's going to be impossible."

"Isn't he always?" Harry said, grinning. He then pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth cutting off his reply. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him on top of him.

"Again?" Harry said, rolling his hips. Severus's cock began to fill as Harry gently thrust against him.

"You object?" Severus said, eyebrow raised, even as his hands gripped Harry's arse, further encouraging his movements.

"Not at all."


End file.
